Bibliophile
by moonlesslife
Summary: Sakura is a bookworm and works in a bookstore. Sasuke is the one of the heads of Uchiha Corp. What happens when Sasuke invests in Sakura's bookstore?He seeks to save Sakura from an imaginary world of books and she fights to save him from himself.SakuSasu


**A/N:** Hey everyone, after all this time I am finally back. I know it has been a very, very long while and I decided that I should not keep anyone waiting any longer because I have gotten several requests to continue writing, so here I am! I should forewarn you guys, my writing style has changed a bit and I hope for the better. It feels like it has been awfully too long since I have been on . I never realized just how fast time flies.

_**Complete Summary:**_ Books are Sakura's life. Business if Sasuke's domain. When the book store Sakura's father owns is on the verge of collapse he turns to Uchiha incorporated for help. Sasuke shows up to speak with him, but finds Sakura instead. It's hatred at first sight as Sakura must learn to deal with the hardships of losing a lifelong dream and building new ones, trying to bring down Sasuke in the process. Sasuke feels enthralled by a woman who only experiences life through others' retellings and takes it upon himself to wake her up from a world of words. Other Naruto characters will also play major roles and the usual pairings will apply, except where I feel that change is needed.

This story will remain rated T for teen romance, slang (very little), and bickering. If anyone at any time feels threatened by my story or the rating and feel like I am not rating this correctly, please let me know.

I will place a disclaimer only in the first chapter that will stay true for the ENTERITY of this fanfic- I do NOT own Naruto in any way, shape or form and if at any time it feels like I violate this disclaimer, put me in my place please (just wanted to say that).

There also may be a few errors, please allow for further development.

And now without further ado let the story begin:

**Bibliophile**

_**Chapter 1: The Naïve **_

"It is easy, when you are young, to believe that what you desire is no less than what you deserve, to assume that if you want something badly enough, it is your God-given right to have it."  
>― Jon Krakauer, <em>Into the Wild<em>

_**Part 1: Uchiha Inc.**_

A man, who had always defied the dress code by wearing something other than black or white, sat behind a desk piled high with papers. His bright green shirt blinded those who looked directly at him and his thick-caterpillar eyebrows rivaled every man on earth. He had tried donating them but it had not worked. Gai sat typing at one hundred words per minute document after document for his boss, Mr. Uchiha.

Gai was in the middle of typing up a land dispute when the phone begin to blare and he quickly answered in a high pitched, youth-filled voice, "Uchiha Inc. How may I be of service to you?"

A man with a gruff voice answered, "My name is Han Haruno and I would like to be able to talk to someone about getting a loan."

Gai was astounded that a man would ask that, "I'm sorry sir, Uchiha Inc. does not give out loans but I can refer you to Konoha bank."

"Umm…that's…not what I meant…I would….just like Uchiha Inc. to look into…investing in my bookstore."

"Investment?" Gai wanted to confirm, "Your store name?"

"Haruno books located on Leaf St."

"Please hold on a moment sir…" Gai sat down the phone and knocked on Mr. Uchiha's door because he knew that no one was in there right now. Gai, being impulsive, did not wait for a response and simply entered the room.

"What do you want?" Uchiha responded, looking up from a legal document in his hands.

"Mr. Uchiha, there is a man on the phone that wishes for you to invest in his bookstore. He sounds grieved."

"A bookstore?" Uchiha's voice sounded board.

"Yes sir." Gai almost felt like saluting his boss.

"It doesn't sound profitable. Have Sasuke interview him to confirm this."

"I will pass this to Uchiha, Sasuke sir just as you wanted."

"Good, now leave." Mr. Uchiha's voice sounded like he was holding back his temper for Gai's interruption.

Gai left in a hurry and silently shut the door behind you. He quickly went back over to the phone and was scared that Han Haruno had hung up. "Sorry for the wait. You will have a meeting with Sasuke Uchiha. Please hold, I will pass the call to his secretary Kakashi Hatake whom you will make the appointment with.

"Thank you," The man said but his words were lost to the sound of a beep.

Another beep sounded. "May I help you?" Kakashi's voice always sound slightly muffled and that's because it was. For some reason, Kakashi enjoyed wearing a partial mask to hide the bottom half of his face and could care less about anyone who commented on it.

"I would like to make an appointment about an investment."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke's calendar and sighed. He had no idea how his boss ever found time to sleep with the amount of work that was thrown on him. "I have this Wednesday at 8 am open if that works for you; otherwise I will place you on the schedule for next month."

"That works for me. Thank you!" The man sounded relieved.

"Your name and company please?" Kakashi knew that Gai had put the call to him so it must have been passed down from Mr. Uchiha just like everything else.

"Han Haruno and I own Sakura's Books, a bookstore, not a company."

"Bookstore?" Kakashi questioned this man's sanity. A lowly bookstore would go unheeded; it wouldn't help out the corporation.

"Yes," the man replied quickly. "Thank you."

And with that the man hung up and Kakashi had to inform Sasuke about the interview. He picked up the phone receiver once again and dialed 2 waiting for his boss to pick up.

"Yes, Kakashi?" A smooth, yet utterly annoyed voice answered the phone.

"A Han Haruno of Sasukra's books, a bookstore, wants us to invest. You're meeting with him Wednesday at 8am."

"Bookstore?" A curious voice answered.

"Yes."

"Go visit the store, but I think this should be extremely easy." Muffled laughter could be heard from Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Part 2: Sakura's Perspective **_

All my life I have been surrounded by books.

Ever since I was small, my father bought me book after book. His library expanded and he opened up a small book store called _Sakura's Books._ It was named after me, his only daughter, and my dead mother.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am currently 19 years old and am attending Konoha University- a very prestigious university located on a small island in the country of Japan. To tell you the truth, Konoha has been my home for the past 19 years-I have never once studied abroad because through reading I can imagine the adventure without ever having to actually go on one. To me, adventure is opening up a brand new book and reading, but then adventure is also seeing people's faces as they ask me for recommendations on a book or buying a book they have yet to read or loved so much they want to read it again. I love to see people smile so I will continue to work in my father's bookstore where the entire outside world is a blur amongst all these timeless tales. My adventure lies here, not halfway across the world. Please, remember that.

I know, right now you are all thinking that I am half insane. I don't like to lie, so let me say it out straight: I am a bibliophile. In other words I love books so much that I get caught up and lost within their binding in a matter of seconds (at least most of the time-there have been a few books that…well never mind…). And right now, I am writing in a journal trying to decide what I should or shouldn't tell you. And boy let me tell you there is so much to tell but at the same time very little.

Today has been the worst day of my life and believe me when I say this is an understatement for what I went through. It started off good, but now I don't know what to do. I am a shy, quiet girl who has had only four crushes in my lifetime and no boyfriends. My only true love is books, and I don't think any man could ever compete with them but then it is said that anything is possible even hate.

My day started off well. I woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside my window. I could smell my father's homemade pancakes and my mouth watered as I dragged my tired body out of bed and into a nice hot warm shower. I changed into a cute, pink dress with an emerald green design of sunflowers printed on it. Emerald green flats graced my feet and I ignored the makeup my best friend Ino had given me for my birthday several days ago. I don't use make up. Never have, never will or at least not now.

"Sakura, dear" My father called, "breakfast is served."

I rushed down the stairs and kissed him on the cheek before I tried to gracefully sit upon the kitchen chair but instead tripped landing straight on my rear. My father just chuckled and knew that if I wasn't bleeding or screaming I was fine and he didn't need to ask if I was hurt or not. I guess you could say that I am a natural klutz and have been seen I was a small child.

The pancakes were delicious as I savored and devoured each one, making my father just raise his eyebrow like every other morning I ate his delicious meals.

"So how were your classes at the university yesterday?" My father asked as he slowly consumed his food, but not enjoying it as much as I was. He only learned to cook because of my mother's unfortunate passing. After she was gone, he gave up his love for food and simply ate to live.

"It was lots of fun. I really like the American Studies class I am taking-the way their government is divided and still stays strong is amazing! And I am so glad that we have the textbook we have because it is very informative and not the least bit dry…but on the other hand I hate my macroeconomics class and still don't understand why I must take that class if want to major in English!" I was truly frustrated. Economics sucked and I still had to finish this semester and make it through with good grades for fear of losing my full ride scholarship (the only way I could afford to attend Konoha because it was a private and unfortunately a wealthy, prestigious institution).

"Don't be prejudiced. If you tell yourself you hate it," my father swallowed, "then your mind will just shut down at the concept and not let you fully explore and understand it."

My father's dark brown mud colored eyes stared into mine as I sighed and gave up, knowing that I could never win a verbal battle against him…but on the other hand my father had very ticklish feet…but that is for another time.

"I know, I know, dad," I said, "I just don't understand all that PPC and MPS crud…they have to make everything so complicated and on top of that, I think that the macro textbook is the only textbook in the world ….scratch that the only book in the world that has put me to sleep countless times!"

My father laughed and his eyes crinkled as he stared off into the distance behind me at the clock. I knew that I had to go to class soon, but I enjoyed these magic moments in the morning with him.

"You better get going if you want to catch a ride with Ino or you will be stuck walking to school in this pouring rain."

I smiled. I had never been late for anything in my life. I picked up the phone and dialed Ino, whose phone number I have had memorized since first grade. "Hey girl, I'm ready…so come pick me up and…no you are not fat…" and for a few minutes I argued with her over whether or not she has gained weight these past couple of days. If anything she had lost weight. Her obsession with staying very skinny would one day consume her, but at least now her boyfriend Shikamaru could help her combat it. I had been worried about whether she would ever find that special someone but the day when she had walked into the bookstore looking for me and instead ran into a boy, with his hair pulled back like a spiked pineapple, she was stunned. I think that was the first and only time in Ino's life where she had shut up for a few moments to drool over Shikamaru.

Sigh…she may be my best and only true friend but she is still a pain in the butt. And when I heard her car coming down the street-it screeched a lot- I grabbed my book bag, slinging it over my shoulder and kissed my father on the cheek.

"I'll see you at one!" I called over my shoulder as he just waved his hand in the air as I closed the front door to the house behind me.

"Shika!" Ino called out and I laughed as she pinched her boyfriend on the arm for falling asleep on her again.

As I climbed into the back of the car, she smirked at me and said, "Hey, Sakura, I need your help with Wuthering Heights I was totally confused in some parts and if I know Asuma he's going to pick on me, leaving you all alone because he knows you read everything so carefully and detailed…so what I was saying…what are the central themes and symbols?"

So while Shika could enjoy a nice long nap in the car to Konoha I had to answer Ino's five hundred questions about Wuthering Heights so that she could understand the book and defend her answers. Ino, unlike me, has never really liked to read but she loves stories. In her household stories were passed down by word of mouth and she enjoyed story telling time. So if for instance, I read the books aloud to Ino, or at least the big idea parts, she would understand them then whereas if she simply sat down and read a book she would fall asleep and remember very little.

As I opened her car door to step out, I groaned as I opened my umbrella and waited for Ino to come out of the car after she very gently kissed Shika on the lips to wake him-it would always work. Shika then stepped out of the car, his navy blue umbrella completely open. His books were under one arm as he shut the door to the car. Ino was still digging around in her car for her umbrella as I said, "Ino we are going to be late so lets go-you can borrow my umbrella or Shika's after class and we can share for now."

Ino smiled up at me as she grabbed her huge bag filled with makeup, books and only the good lord knew what. "Thanks, Sakura. You are my very best friend!" And she pulled me into a hug which caught me by surprise as my umbrella slipped from my hand and hit the ground. Both Ino and I became soaked as Ino grabbed the umbrella and put it over both of us. My jacket was now drenched as Ino, Shika, and I ran to get to class. My dress became soaked too as I splashed through puddle after puddle but Ino suffered just as bad.

I mentally told myself, while running to class, that if I got sick it was Ino's fault and I would so totally kick her butt because I could not afford to miss a day of lecture in any of my classes. I sneezed on the way into class and I knew then that there was no way getting around being sick. I sat in my usual seat in the front of my class- because no one usually sat in front and I needed lots of attention when it came to macroeconomics. My wet clothes did little to help my concentration through the forty five minute lecture and when class was over, I stood up only to find that a puddle of water was left in my wake.

I groaned at the thought of going outside into the rain once again as one of my newer friends walked over to my and laughed holding a shirt in her hand for m to change into. I first met Tenten two years ago when I started Konoha and we hit it off from the start. We could never be best friends but we are really close and she helps me out with most of the problems I face. She could kick anybody's butt and not give a care but she also loves to explore the world and that's where the dividing line between us shows up.

"You decide to take two showers this morning?" She asked, yet concern was easily detectable upon her face.

"Ino had me drop my umbrella-she was nearly as wet I as I am now, but I don't think Shika would let her stay like that for long." And both of us cringed at that ugly mental picture.

"And thank you Sakura Haruno for that lovely mental image," Sarcasm dripped from the words as Tenten ruffled my hair and opened the door for me.

"I'll go change quickly and then we'll go to English to see how Ino's feeling-or maybe she will ditch…" I said and slammed the bathroom door shut as a shoe came flying towards my face. I don' like violent people but Tenten has always been ultra cool.

As I changed my shirt into the one Tenten gave me- I realized that the dry shirt was bound to get wet as well because my bra had been drenched to…and I would not go anywhere without a bra on…that would be sick.

While walking back out I heard Hinata's quite voice call out to me, "Hey Sakura, we're over here." And I turn to my right to see Hinata and Tenten reviewing Wuthering Heights just before we had to enter class.

"You look like a wet dog," Hinata's soft voice trailed on and I simply laughed and sneezed again. I would definitely kill Ino.

Tenten must have understood my way of thinking and before I could take the chair next to Ino, she slid into the seat and stuck out her tongue. Ino looked absolutely relieved and might I add not a least bit wet…and I noticed how she couldn't look me in the eye.

Asuma walked in and class began and of course Ino was the most picked on, but to my ultimate surprise she answered every question correct and I couldn't help but think to myself that maybe she does have ears after all.

Four Hours Later…

1. And my classes were over for the day.

2. I was officially frozen solid.

3. I had a running nose.

4. I had a sore throat.

5. I was getting sick.

6. It was still stinking freezing outside.

7. And I was in a terrible mood.

Thus when Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all decided to come over to my house to work on the homework that had been assigned and to start discussing _A Streetcar Named Desire _an American play, I was not happy. Once home, I didn't care what they were complaining about-which was probably the lack of snacks I kept in the house because they would get constantly devoured by them every time they decide to come over-I went to take a bath. Once in the bathroom, I stripped off my clothes to find a not so graceful blue hint upon my skin and when I stepped into the warm not hot water in the bathtub I scalded myself for life. My body was still shaking for a few minutes as my body temperature adjusted.

When I walked out of the bathroom a half hour later with a towel wrapped around my hair and head I found Tenten, Hinata, and Ino not even doing what they should have been doing-they were playing monopoly.

"What the Hades are you guys doing?" I scolded them.

"You were taking so long we decided we would wait," Tenten retorted.

Hinata turned a little red-because I knew that she probably felt somewhat responsible for their childish actions.

Ino looked up and I felt a shiver run down my spine, "And why did it take you so long?"

Now I was mad too. "Because you were the reason I got drenched!"

"I was the reason?" Ino seemed relatively calm to the untrained eye.

"Yes you were, INO," and I put emphasis on her name.

"Really? Because it's your fault." Ino said, "You tripped not me."

"Now it's my fault?"

"Yes!"

"Like Hades it is witch!"

"Big oaf."

"Blondie"

"Five Fingered Forehead Girl"

While Ino and I fought neither one of us saw that Tenten and Hinata had escaped and left us so that they would not have to take sides. I was furious with Ino and she knew it yet she still had the nerve to say it was all my fault.

When she stormed out of my house screaming "This is the end!" I realized that I had just lost my best friend for now. I would have to do something for her to make it up when it was not my fault. This has been our biggest fight since we both laid eyes on Rock Lee and I defended him and she taunted and harassed him.

I felt defeated but somewhere in my mind I knew that for now I would have to live with the way things were. I would have to find another ride for tomorrow morning, because Ino would not take me now until I apologized.

My head was now seriously pounding but I knew I had to go to work. Dad counted on me to be his one amazing worker-good with customers, books, and technology. Since, my mother passed my dad has refused to even think about hiring any outside workers in his bookstore because it was family own and run. I really think that the books reminded him of her…but I honestly can't tell you much about her since I never really knew her myself.

.

A half hour later, I tied my hair into a bun and tied a pink sequined apron around my waist so that I would always stand out. Everyone who would enter the story would see the words "Sakura's Books" on my apron and automatically know that I worked there. It was a simple device that proved a big help especially when my father only wore a white t shirt and work jeans. He would then only look like a simple pedestrian and not a book store owner.

I was already headed toward the cashier when my father walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder turning me to face an older man with a face partially covered by a mask. I couldn't tell exactly if the stranger was smiling or frowning at me because his face was hard to read due to the piece of cloth in the way.

"Sakura, dear, this man is Kakashi Hatake and I was wondering I you wouldn't mind giving this man a tour of the bookstore." My father was always polite and I knew that he was just trying to show off me and the store to this, whom I assumed was, a stranger.

"Mr. Hatake, please come with me," My head bowed lightly in his direction and if he hadn't been wearing a mask I would have sworn he blushed a bit.

"Please, call me Kakashi. I'm not an old man yet and hope never to be," a secret smile was evident to those who looked closely.

And for the next five or so minutes I guided him around the store and answered his one hundred and one questions about how the books were categorized and organized. I also found it curious that he came out and directly asked me how we purchased our books and chose the ones we did.

To answer him, I simply nodded my head and smiled, "Ummm…we usually by a large truck full at auction and we simply eliminate books that are too badly damaged or ones we already have a few of because they haven't been selling. I also personally go into each section to check what genres are lacking and so forth. Personal recommendations from the customers are also highly taken into account and usually I can quickly scan the selections because I usually stay up to date with the current authors and novels."

"Really, you do all that?" A look of astonishment crossed his eyes. I honestly just don't think that he thought I was smart. Most people think because I have pink hair simply wild and stupid. And boy let me tell you, my hair is NATURAL.

I wasn't going to give him a sassy reply because I couldn't judge whether he was a true customer and I always try to convert new people to our store. "Yeah, my dad fell into a depression a few years back and I had to take over for him." It was a fact that I was not bother by but most people became shocked.

"I-" Kakashi stuttered…

"It's alright. My mother's passing finally caught up with him and he just couldn't handle it anymore. I had to be strong and hold this altogether but," I bit my lip looking around for my father, "please don't let him know that you know, he is still sensitive about it."

"I wouldn't dare mention it, but I'm still sorry to hear of your mother's passing. It must have been hard." His one eye held what a thousand words would never be able to describe (one thing I hated above all else)-pity.

"I never knew her but she is said to have been a great bibliophile and artist." Tears formed in my eyes but I quickly suppressed them…it was still a hard topic… "But anyways, this concludes my tour of the store. I hoped you like it Kakashi and you'll come back again!"

"He or I will," he whispered underneath his breath and I turned around to give a customer a book recommendation. When I turned back around I saw the light in his eyes diminish as he simply walked out the door, not turning back to wave.

I found it odd that he did this but at the time I thought nothing of it. I simply deemed my touring skills a failure and went back to what I do best-dealing with books.

"Sakura?" I heard my father call from the counter a few minutes later.

"Yes, dad?" I replied from the top of the pink step ladder.

"Can you come her and work the counter? I'm not feeling too well and I feel like laying down." His voice sounded pained, unlike the apathetic voice he had used towards me when he was in a state of depression.

I rushed down the step ladder too quickly and tripped on the last step. My body quickly picked itself back up as a I rushed to the counter to find my father with his head on his hands. Asuma, a neighbor and a true customer was by his side.

When I came, Asuma looked up at me and slightly smiled, "It's just a migraine-don't worry Sakura. Nothing is truly wrong."

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my skinny body. "Don't cry."

And sadly I realized that without my knowledge tears flooded down my face, but I broke away from Asuma and placed me hand lightly on my father's hair. He turned my way and realized what he had done.

"Sak-it's completely fine. It is simply a very bad headache." He tried to smile but it was lost to a frown.

"Drive him home Asuma, please." I needed to be alone with myself to compose myself. It was not possible any other way.

As I watched Asuma drive my dad home I was happy that we had such a good neighbor. It made me happy that I could count on everyone around me even if my father is not in the best of health. I worked for another five hours

_**Part 2: Asuma and her Father**_

"What am I going to do?" Sakura's father, Han, asked Asuma after he had been placed into the car.

As Asuma slid into the driver's seat of his beat up Volkswagen Bug he responded, "Han what are you talking about?"

"I can't let Sakura know. She'll be devastated because we will lose everything. I don't know what to do." Han's eyes were filled with pain as he placed his head on the dashboard and looked to be crying as Asuma pulled out of the parking space.

"I do not understand, Han. What the hell is going on?"

"The silver haired man today…he came here to inspect the property and business…agh…" Han's head crashed into the dashboard as he bent over in shame.

"I thought business was good?" Asuma was still thoroughly confused.

"It would be…it's just…" The look of devastation on Han's face terrified Asuma, "when Sak passed away…there were debts that had to be paid off…" He said between sniffles. "I tried to pay it off with what I had but…the treatment had cost so much…and then there was Sakura…"

"I'm sorry, Han. I had never realized this." Asuma squeezed Han's shoulder as he turned into his own driveway.

"That's because I didn't want her to know…but the business is failing…I might have to file for bankruptcy if I don't find an investor." Han hadn't even noticed that Asuma had parked the car and they weren't moving. "I've tried to stay strong…for her, but I just don't know if I can do it anymore."

Asuma did not want Han talking this way' it was ay to dangerous, especially since he had been depressed and suicidal a couple of years before. Asuma made Han look him in the eyes.

"Sakura depends on you. She loves you and even if you lose the bookstore she will still be grateful to have you buy her side. She will never leave you, and we might all be able to help invest a little money. Just let me ask around."

"Don't. I don't want your pity. I will solve this problem. I can't…." Han stormed out of the car and across the paved driveway and grass to his own home.

He slipped inside the Haruno home and collapsed.

**A/N: Thank you all for once again deciding to travel on a journey with me. I hope this story sounds new and exciting because I think it does. It has taken me about two years to place all these ideas into a story but now a clear path that I can no longer deny has been laid in front of me. If the writing from the first half of the chapter seems slightly different from the last half it's because it was written more than a year and a half ago while the rest has been written the past week.**

**I am also no longer in high school but face an even greater challenge-college. So please bear with me if I don't update too often but I will have a ton of free time over the summer which is a good thing. **

**Now I have a very important question that I NEED answered: Would you like to see and equal amount of point of view of both Sakura and Sasuke or simply keep Sakura as the main point of view?**

**Now please leave a review telling me what is working and what isn't because they keep me highly motivated as my previous readers know.**

**Thank you,**

**moonlesslife**


End file.
